


You've Got Me

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Multi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've somehow gotten yourself into the habit of being picked on, it's a good job someone has your back</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me

You hadn’t wanted it to happen. You were just trying to go about your daily business, nothing special, and then they were there, in front of you, seemingly leaping from the shadows. You were caught off guard, not ready for the barrage of snide comments, trapping you between a desk and the wall. You tried to defend yourself, but they were too quick to point out anything else, something you hated about yourself, something you were paranoid about, something you were insecure about.

And then Jeff arrived. A knight in shining armour, ready to defend and protect you. But.. That wasn’t what you wanted. You didn’t want to have to be protected. You should’ve been able to handle these things yourself, the way other people did.

So you fled. You pushed past them as quickly as you could, catching Jeff turn to watch you in surprise out of the corner of your eye. You didn’t care. You just wanted to be alone right now, find somewhere quiet where you didn’t have to talk to anyone, didn’t have to try and make small talk.

And then you found yourself in the furthest corner of the library, huddled at a table where, you hoped, no one would be able to find you easily. You could just stay there for a while, maybe until it got dark out. People probably wouldn’t notice you’d gone missing at dinner. You could just sit there for a while and contemplate things.

“Hey..”

You looked up, shoulders sagging when you realised that actually someone had found you. Maybe you wouldn’t get the peace and quiet you were hoping for. 

“Oh..” You sighed, turning your gaze away from Jeff’s gaze, the concerned look in his eye made you feel sick. He didn’t need to be here, he could’ve just left it, now you just felt even worse. But he laughed, a laugh that made your heart skip in your chest whether you wanted it to or not, and shook his head, dropping down into the seat opposite you.

“Wow. Thanks for the warm welcome, Y/N.” Jeff grinned and you sighed, resting your chin in the palm of your hand and staring him down across the table, watching his smug smirk slowly fade into a frown and his elbows slipped across the table until you were eye level with him. 

“What’s wrong?” He murmured, although it seemed to click before you even managed to open your mouth, “Is it what those girls said? You know, you shouldn’t take what they say at face value. They’re probably just doing it to covering up their own insecurities. They’re probably suffering with some issues themselves, you’ve just got to be the bigger person.”

You blinked. You weren’t sure if that was supposed to help but Jeff was a lot wiser than you’d originally thought. He came off as such a goofball, someone that’s mainly focus was trying to make people laugh, but... He was serious now. You nodded, rubbing at your face with the back of your hand as tears stung your eyes. That was easy enough for him to say, he’d probably never gone through that kind of thing.

You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to think everything over. Maybe you were being stupid. What they said wasn’t that bad, you could just ignore it. “Sure, but… It’s still going to get to me, I just…” You paused, suddenly feeling a weight, a _warmth_ , surround you. 

You risked a quick glance up, heart racing in your chest, and there was Jeff, or what you could see of Jeff anyway, his arms wrapped around your shoulders and his chin resting on the top of your head. He moved pretty quick.

“I’m sorry things are hard.” He whispered, “But they’ll get better. Besides, you’ll always have me.” You couldn’t see it, but you could feel Jeff grin, it was in his voice, but more importantly you could feel the bones of his jaw move against the top of your head. It was uncomfortable but you wouldn’t complain.

Right. You’d always have Jeff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
